My Greatest Failure
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Ever since he had left Twilight at the wedding rehearsal, Spike had wondered if he should still be Twilight's assistant. However, with the help of Rarity, he plucks up the courage to tell Twilight about his feelings.


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"My Greatest Failure"

By TwilightSparkle3562 with special thanks to YodaJax10 for his contributions

Ever since he had walked out on his best friend at the Wedding Rehearsal, Spike the Baby Dragon seemed to have been in a case of self-loathing. When he became Twilight's assistant, he had sworn to himself that he would always be there for Twilight as much as she would be there for him. While Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were dealing with the crisis in Canterlot, Spike spent most of his time just lying in bed and wondering to himself whether or not he had made the right choice in walking out with Twilight's brother, friends and mentor. Being the ring bearer for a royal wedding especially as big as Cadence and Shining Armor's was a glorious honor for him and he would do nothing to sabotage it.

"Why didn't I stay with the one pony whom I devoted my life to?" he thought to himself as he got out of bed and stared out of the window, looking out on the town of Ponyville. "Did I make the right choice and even so, would Twilight ever start thinking that she will never love me again because I did what I did when she was at her lowest point?"

Just then, Twilight returned home from being out with her friends and Spike knew that he had to hide his ill feelings and decided to brighten up when Twilight walked back into the library.

"Hi, Spike," she said happily as she walked in the door. "It's too bad you weren't feeling like yourself today. We had a great picnic and Rarity wore her favorite hat for you. She says that she is sorry you weren't there today."

But, Twilight could see that there was something more to Spike's behavior than she thought. It seemed like there was something that he was hiding from her and Twilight had to find out what it was. She was due to leave for Canterlot to visit Shining Armor and Princess Cadence since they were back from their honeymoon.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked confusingly. "I can stay for a while if you want me to."

"I'm fine," replied Spike, growing irritated as he sat on the steps leading up to their bedroom. "Don't worry about me."

"But Spike," said Twilight concernedly. "If you have something to tell me, just-."

But Twilight was not prepared for what Spike said next as tears had begun to form in his eyes.

"EVERYTHING IS FINE, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted and Twilight in a confused state, nervously walked back to the door and out of the library.

"All right, Spike," said Twilight sheepishly. "You must be tired because of your illness. I'll be back from Canterlot as soon as I can. Until then, my friends are around if you need them."

Twilight shut the door behind her and as she walked away from the library, Spike went upstairs and put together a knapsack of his favorite things. The last time Spike acted this hurt was when Twilight scolded him for framing her pet owl, Owliscious, believing that he would take his place.

In the end, she only brought in Owliscious to help her at night and let Spike sleep during that time. But, this was something completely different as Spike was trying to hide a deep dark secret and Twilight had to find out what it was. But, this was something completely different to him. Spike had let Twilight down and there was nothing he could do but suffer the consequences.

"I can't be Twilight's assistant," he cried. "She will never forgive me for what I did to her at the rehearsal."

A slight rain started to fall in Ponyville and Spike left the library in a sad and lonely state. Just then, Rainbow Dash, who was overseeing the weather, saw Spike and looked at how sad he was.

"Spike!" she called. "Where are you going?"

But the baby dragon didn't answer and realizing that Twilight was not at the library, Rainbow Dash flew fast towards Carousel Boutique where Rarity was.

"If there is one pony aside from Twilight who knows what Spike is feeling," she thought to herself. "It's Rarity."

For she knew that Rarity and Spike were inseparable in some way and that while Rarity also walked out on Twilight at the wedding rehearsal, she, like Rainbow Dash and the other ponies, was easily forgiven by Twilight and that Spike still had a question of doubt that needed to be answered.

A little while later, Rainbow Dash flew over to Carousel Boutique and warned Rarity about Spike running away. Fortunately for the blue Pegasus and white unicorn, Spike had ran off not far from the Everfree Forest and when he saw his love running towards him, he knew that he was going to confess his feelings to her and that it wasn't going to be easy.

A wet and tired Spike had just stopped near the edge of the Everfree Forest to rest himself from his long walk. He wanted to run away from his problems back at home, but he was torn between running away or staying behind to face his troubles. Just as he was about to continue his journey, a beautiful white unicorn with purple hair and a cutie mark with three diamonds wearing a long purple raincoat was coming towards him.

"Rarity," he said to himself as he got up from his spot. "What is she doing here?"

"Spikey Wikey," she called to him. "Where are you going to that had bothered Rainbow Dash?"

Spike was not sure why Rainbow Dash was following him, let alone that he was not aware that the blue Pegasus was even watching him. Nevertheless, he was now going to walk back with Rarity to Carousel Boutique and it was there that he was going to confess to Rarity what was in his mind.

"I'll tell you at Carousel Boutique," he replied, shivering with coled. "If you don't mind that is."

"Why, of course," said Rarity, placing her umbrella over him. "Anything's better than being out in the rain."

So, they walked back to Carousel Boutique and Rarity gave her lover a small warm, cup of tea and a blanket as they sat by a fireplace in the living room of Rarity's boutique, which had all of their gala dresses and royal wedding dresses hung in a row.

"Now, Spike," she said, taking a sip of her own cup of tea. "When Rainbow Dash told me that you were heading towards the Everfree forest, I grew so worried about you. Why are you running away anyway?"

Spike finally decided to pluck up courage and confess his feelings to Rarity. Being the one pony he would love closely besides Twilight, he had to tell the truth.

"All right, Rarity," he sighed as he drank his tea. "I'm going to tell you only because you are the only one who really cares about me besides Twilight. Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I won't tell a soul," Rarity said as she did a Pinkie Promise. "Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a Cupcake in my eye. Now, go on, Spikey Wikey."

Spike drank another sip of his tea and took in another big sigh as he began to let out the emotions that had been plaguing him for such a long period of time.

"Okay, Rarity," he said, looking up to her. "I have had these thoughts after the changeling invasion of whether I did the right thing by walking out on Twilight with the rest of you after she tried to warn us about what was wrong with Princess Cadence."

Rarity looked down at herself upon hearing those words. It was the most remorseful moment of her life along with the rest of Twilight's friends, brother and mentor. For it was their cold attitude towards Twilight that allowed Queen Chrysalis and her changeling army to move forward with their plan to attack Canterlot and nearly damaged their relationship with Twilight permanently. It was only after Cadence was rescued from the Canterlot Caves that they realized that they had made a grave mistake and that they had to each make a really big apology towards Twilight for what had happened.

As a result of this apology, Twilight was not only reinstated as Shining Armor's best mare, but she was also Princess Cadence's Mare of Honor as well. Rarity would have also been that role, but was glad that Twilight did the dual role, especially after everything that had happened to Twilight.

"Oh, Spikey Wikey," she sighed heavily. "We all made a grave mistake that day. Twilight was the one who was right and that we were the one who were wrong. But, what was important was that we were really able to apologize to Twilight for our actions and that she was able to forgive us so easily."

She placed a hoof on Spike's cheek and made a small smile towards him. This made him feel better slightly, although he was still down in the dumps.

"But, I am her number one assistant Rarity," he explained. "I was supposed to be there for her and I ended up walking out on her because I didn't want you to consider myself a traitor."

"Spike, sweetie," said Rarity. "Sometimes we all jump to conclusions and that we all make mistakes in life, even if you did stay behind with Twilight, we wouldn't be mad at you. Either way, you were still going to be in the wedding as the ring bearer. But, the decision to make Twilight best mare was Shining Armor's and unfortunately, we all had to agree with what he had to say when he told Twilight to forget about being next to him on his big day. Of course, it was a mistake he would later regret."

Spike took another sip of tea and by now, he really started to realize the severity of his actions. After all, weddings in Equestria were supposed to have a best mare and a ring bearer and he felt that he had to leave or there would be no best mare and no ring bearer for the biggest wedding in Equestria in who knows how long.

"But, just because we all made a mistake," continued Rarity. "It doesn't mean that the world is going to end. Twilight deeply cares about us far too much to even think about disowning us as her friends. She is sure to forgive you as much as she forgave us, and I think it would be equally as important because you are like family to Twilight aside from her parents, brother and newly minted sister-in-law."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Spike, a worried look on his face. "I don't know how she is going to react when I tell her what has been on my mind."

Rarity got up and walked over towards a picture of them at the wedding reception being happy and having a great time. She then looked at a picture of Spike and her younger sister, Sweetie Belle, dancing to the song Twilight sung at the wedding reception.

"Spikey," she said, beckoning him over to where she was standing. "I want you to look at something."

Spike walked over and joined his love at the two pictures that were on her mantelpiece. He looked at them and was beginning to realize that Twilight really loves him.

"Do you really think that Twilight would hate you if you were in these photographs?" Rarity asked, showing Spike the pictures. "Why, you are the most important soul aside from the rest of us that makes her who she is. How else do you think she hatched you for the purpose of being in her life? Why, you, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence were the most things in her life just as Sweetie Belle and my parents are in mine."

Spike felt a little better as he hugged Rarity, realizing that he now had to tell Twilight the truth. Even if Rarity made him feel better, he had to face Twilight one way or another.

"So, you think Twilight will forgive me when I tell her what I told you?" asked Spike, feeling a little more confident in himself.

"Of course, Spikey Wikey," she replied as she walked him to the door. "Now, go back to the library and I am sure Twilight will listen contently to what has been on your mind."

Now, full of confidence, Spike headed back to the library, still unsure of how Twilight was going to react when he tells her what he had been thinking. He then sat in the library and waited for several hours until Twilight returned from Canterlot. After being told by Rarity that Twilight may still love him, Spike awaited the arrival of his friend and master from Canterlot Castle.

As he saw Twilight arrive on the train that night, he could not help but wonder how Twilight was going to react to him when tells her about how he abandoned her at the wedding rehearsal in her greatest tragic moment. Prepping himself for what was about to happen, he tried to hide his feelings again as Twilight opened the door to the library.

"Welcome back, Twilight," he said, trying to force a smile on his face as he opened the door for her. "Did Shining Armor and Princess Cadence enjoy their honeymoon?"

"They did Spike," replied Twilight taking off her saddlebag. "It was a nice period of celebration for them after all that has happened."

She then turned to Spike with a worried look on her face. Although she had enjoyed spending time with her brother and new sister-in-law, but now she had another problem to sort out and that was with her number one assistant.

"Actually, Twilight," said Spike, feeling slightly embarrassed to say what he needed to say. "Can I ask you something if you have a minute?"

"Of course, Spike," said Twilight, sitting down at the reading table. "I don't have anything else to get done. What is it you want to tell me?"

Spike waved his hand to Twilight's head and she got down towards him as if he wanted no one else to hear what he was going to say to Twilight. As a matter of fact, Twilight was going to find out what was on Spike's mind eventually. But, now it looked like she was about to get her answer without even asking Spike.

"Do you think I should still be your assistant?" he asked and a shocked Twilight gasped and stood back from the table for a second. Spike seemed to take this as a yes and was just about to leave when Twilight stopped him.

"Spike," she gasped again, shocked by what she had just heard. "Why would you even ask that question? Of course, I think you should still be my assistant. But, I cannot help but ask you why you were so different when I left this morning? You seemed to be upset over something."

Spike now felt that it was time to pluck up courage and confess what had been on his mind to the one pony who had raised him since he was an egg.

"All right, Twilight," he sighed, sitting down on the steps leading to Twilight's bedroom. "I've been doing some thinking in regards to me abandoning you at the rehearsal. You know, when you tried to warn us about something that was wrong with Cadence?"

"I do, Spike," she said, now relieving the darkest moment of her life once again. "But, I still think you initially did the right thing by leaving me alone in the wedding hall."

Spike gasped in horror and grabbed his tail. He could not believe that what Twilight was saying to him was true. He was practically family to her and that he should always be there for her, even if she made a stupid mistake.

"But, Twilight," he replied. "How can you still say that? I'm your number one assistant and I should always be there for you regardless. I only left because I was afraid the others would consider me a traitor for staying with you and throw me out of the wedding too."

"Even if they did," said Twilight reassuringly, while placing a hoof on his shoulder. "My brother knew that he made a big mistake and that even if I did do such a thing, he would get over it and let me back in anyway. He actually told me that he and Cadence were not going to marry unless I was there. But, I guess what happened has still been on my mind and that I have been having nightmares about it."

Spike was now beginning to worry for his best friend. He was her number one assistant and that he wanted to be there for her in her moment of need, but he wasn't sure if he would.

"I can see your pain," he said, nuzzling her head. "What has been on my mind has been a reoccurring nightmare, too."

"What is that, Spike?" asked Twilight. "What has been a nightmare for you?"

"Well, its kind of hard for me to say it to you, Twilight," said Spike, a tear flowing down his face. "But, after what I did at the rehearsal, should I still be your assistant?"

At that moment, Twilight's heart sank upon hearing those words. Yes, Spike did walk out on her with the others at the rehearsal, but she wasn't expecting to hear something like that.

"Spike," she gasped, levitating a handkerchief to Spike with her magic for him to dry his eyes. "Of course you are still going to be my assistant and that you always will be. Even after something as silly as this, I am never going to replace you no matter what. You have always been there for me as I have been there for you. We take care of each other and that is something that is never going to change. I could never live without you, Spike."

Spike happily got up and hugged Twilight as they both began to shed a few tears. For Twilight knew that Spike needed a family and thinking back to the time he made the Great Dragon Migration, he had made his family here in Ponyville with Twilight and her friends and that he was not going anywhere.

"Spike," sobbed Twilight as they still hugged each other. "You are important to me and my friends and that nothing is going to change our relationship. You are my number one assistant and that whatever you had been thinking will never come to pass. We are going to stay together, no matter what happens. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do, mom," sobbed Spike and those words made Twilight cry even harder.

"I love you, Spike," sobbed Twilight, upon being called a mother by Spike.

"I love you too, Twilight," sobbed Spike and the two lifelong friends hugged and cried each other knowing that everything was going to be all right even after Twilight's darkest moment.

The scars of the invasion would still be there, but no matter what happened, Twilight, Spike and those closest to them would still be there, no matter what the outcome.


End file.
